drabble dump 2
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] drabble dump part 2. pairing: kai/d.o. pairing: tao/sehun. pairing: kris/luhan. written in lapslock.


hell school. jongin/kyungsoo. 1224 words. high school!au

a/n: inspired by ouran high school host club manga. but not ouran!au. just same concept.

kyungsoo tersesat di dalam sekolah yang amat besar dan luas itu. kenapa juga ia tidak meminta petunjuk dimana kantin pada teman barunya tadi, joonmyun. sekarang kyungsoo hanya bisa berjalan sambil terus menghela nafas berat, karena berkali-kali tersesat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang salah. entah sudah yang keberapa kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan besar tapi kosong, atau perpustakaan, atau toilet, atau ruang penyimpanan alat musik. ruang apa saja tapi bukan kantin. kyungsoo mulai frustasi karena sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan segera berakhir dan ia belum makan sama sekali.

sebagai siswa yang masuk dengan beasiswa, ia memang tidak bisa, tidak berani, bergaul dengan teman-temannya karena ia merasa berbeda status dengan mereka. sekolah kyungsoo adalah sekolah tingkat atas yang berbasis internasional. rata-rata murid di sekolah ini sangat pintar, sangat kaya, atau keduanya. dan kyungsoo termasuk dalam kategori pertama, sedangkan yang lain ada dalam kategori kedua, atau malah ketiga.

hari ini adalah hari pertama kyungsoo masuk sekolah. ia bisa berkenalan dengan joonmyun itupun bukan karena ia yang mengajak berbicara, tapi joonmyun dulu yang menyapa karena sepertinya ia kasihan melihat kyungsoo yang sendirian seperti anak hilang. dan kyungsoo merasa sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya dan sekolah ini masih ada yang baik. tapi saat joonmyun mengajak kyungsoo untuk makan bersama dia dan teman-temannya di kantin, kyungsoo langsung buru-buru menolak karena mungkin saja joonmyun baik, tapi teman-temannya tidak. kyungsoo tidak mau mencari masalah di hari pertama. Lamunan kyungsoo langsung buyar ketika ia membuka pintu lain lagi.

" _welcome to high school host club! "_ teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari suatu tempat di samping kirinya. kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalak lebar dengan ekspresi syok, bukan kaget lagi. di hadapannya terdapat sekitar entah berapa lelaki, semua amat sangat tampan, dan berdiri berjajar. kecuali satu lelaki yang duduk di kursi, seperti singgasana, dengan jari-jemari bertaut di depan mulutnya.

untuk beberapa saat yang terjadi hanya keheningan. hening karena kyungsoo kaget melihat mereka, dan mereka juga entah kenapa kaget melihat kyungsoo. mereka semua saling menatap tanpa ada yang berbicara, sampai seseorang di kiri kyungsoo yang tadi berbicara berdehem.

" baiklah... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi rakyat jelata, untuk apa kau ada disini? " tanya seseorang itu santai, walaupun apa yang dikatakannya sangat kasar. kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke kiri. lelaki itu agak tinggi sedikit dari kyungsoo, rambutnya pirang, mata besar, dan wajah amat cantik. lagi-lagi kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalak. seseorang itu mendengus sebal dan mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh, tanda mengusir kyungsoo pergi.

" tunggu dulu luhan hyung. jangan mengusir pelanggan seperti itu. siapa tahu dia kesini memang untuk menyewa jasa kita " sahut seseorang dari jajaran lelaki yang berdiri. kyungsoo kembali melihat depan dan menatap siapa yang berbicara. kali ini lelaki amat sangat tinggi, suara berat, rambut hitam pendek, dan senyum lebar. agak mengerikan melihatnya. untung saja ia juga sangat tampan.

kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, dan kyungsoo otomatis melangkah mundur. lelaki itu sontak berhenti, ekspresinya bingung.

" sudahlah chanyeol. biarkan saja ia pergi. kita tak ada waktu mengurusi rakyat jelata macam dia " sahut suara berat lain dari jajaran lelaki yang berdiri. kyungsoo tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari seseorang di depannya ini, chanyeol, karena ia takut chanyeol akan mendekatinya lagi. sebenarnya kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan, melihat sekeliling dengan wajah syok, tapi tak sanggup keluar dari ruangan. padahal ia bisa dengan mudah mengucapkan maaf dan langsung pergi dari ruang itu. tapi ia tak bisa. tidak saat mereka semua begitu tampan, berdiri menjulang memesona di depan kyungsoo, apalagi lelaki yang duduk di kursi itu. ia menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan lekat yang mengerikan.

" jangan berbicara kasar begitu yifan hyung. kita harus mendengarnya berbicara dulu. benar kan manis? " tanya chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang semakin mengerikan di mata kyungsoo.

" a—aku... "

" stop! kalian semua diam dan chanyeol, kembali kesini. biarkan aku yang berbicara " potong suara berat lain lagi dari belakang chanyeol. dan sayangnya, pemilik suara berat itu adalah lelaki yang daritadi duduk di singgasana. mata kyungsoo sontak melebar. ia mendadak panik. ia harus segera pergi karena demi apapun lelaki ini yang paling mengerikan, karena pandangannya seolah akan menelan kyungsoo atau apa. dan kyungsoo tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan apapun.

" rasanya aku pernah melihatmu. kau anak baru kan? masuk karena beasiswa? "

kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. ia sungguh takut dan ia tetap melangkah mundur, menjauhi lelaki tadi yang sekarang sedang berjalan tenang kearahnya. seringai di wajahnya membuat semua makin mengerikan bagi kyungsoo.

" berhenti mundur atau kau akan... "

PRAAANGGG!

suara pecahan vas terdengar amat keras di ruangan yang sepi itu. mata kyungsoo membelalak ke ukuran maksimal. jangan bilang kalau ia baru saja menyenggol vas...

kyungsoo melihat ke belakang dan melihat pecahan vas yang tersebar dimana-mana. jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti karena ia baru saja memecahkan, sekali lagi, memecahkan vas yang ada di ruangan mereka. dan memecahkan hanya berarti satu.

" ... aku baru saja akan memperingatkan. sayangnya sudah terlambat ya " sahut lelaki di depannya tiba-tiba membuat kyungsoo terlonjak dan kembali melihat depan. lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh dari kyungsoo, kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, tapi seringainya makin lebar. seolah senang karena kyungsoo memecahkan vas.

" wah wah. vas baru kita dari eropa " sahut luhan yang sekarang duduk di kursi lelaki itu.

" rakyat jelata jaman sekarang... "

" _shut up kris!_ omonganmu sungguh tidak penting "

" kau jauh lebih tidak penting luhan "

" luhan hyung aku lapar "

" sehun sayang kau selalu lapar "

" _guys... "_

mereka semua langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara lelaki di depannya ini, meskipun mereka tetap memutar bola mata sebal.

" jongin sebentar lagi kelas di mulai "

" aku tahu chanyeol. kalian bisa masuk duluan. aku masih ada urusan dengan puppy satu ini "

mereka semua mendengus walaupun chanyeol tertawa pelan. satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruangan. meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian dengan, uhm, jongin.

" kau tahu kan apa artinya kalau memecahkan barang orang lain? " tanya jongin dengan nada menggoda.

" itu... itu berarti aku harus... "

" harus? "

entah kenapa kyungsoo selalu berbicara terbata-bata kalau ia sedang gugup. dan ia sangat benci itu. tapi ia sudah terlihat nista di depan jongin jadi mau apapun juga tak berpengaruh. ia menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan.

" a—aku harus mengganti "

" NAH! kau harus mengganti anjing manis. sekarang aku tanya, apakah kau ada uang untuk mengganti vas itu? " tanya jongin sambil menunjuk vas yang sudah pecah. kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. tanpa perlu tahu harganya pun kyungsoo yakin kalau ia takkan bisa mengganti, meskipun ia menabung sampai mati sekalipun.

" kalau kau tidak menggantinya dengan uang, mungkin kau harus mengganti dengan hal lain... "

mata jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat dari atas sampai bawah. dan kyungsoo langsung sadar kalau dia dalam bahaya. bukan bahaya yang itu, tapi bahaya yang _itu_.

" kau harus menggantinya dengan tubuhmu "

nah kan. mata kyungsoo sudah berair karena ia tinggal sedikit lagi menangis tak karuan.

" maksudnya tubuh adalah, kau akan menjadi budak di host club ini sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan! kau dengar itu puppy? aku sudah cukup berbaik hati hanya menjadikanmu budak di host club. kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik puppy " ucap jongin riang.

dan kyungsoo pun sungguhan menangis.

" kau bisa mulai besok puppy! dan oh satu lagi, namaku jongin. kim jongin. ingat itu puppy. dan aku anak pemilik sekolah ini. kau harus menurutiku kalau kau ingin beasiswamu aman "

* * *

fighter. sehun/tao. 1281 words. high school!au.

tao dan sehun berlari dengan cepat sambil bergandengan tangan. hari sudah sangat gelap dan jalanan sepi karena sebentar lagi tengah malam. mereka terus berlari karena ada gerombolan murid sekolah lain yang mengamuk dan berniat menghajar mereka sampai mati. entah kenapa dan kapan yang jelas tao dan sehun yang sedang bersantai di bar langsung di serang oleh salah satu murid dari sekolah itu. tentu saja tao dan sehun bisa membereskan satu murid dengan mudah. tapi ternyata murid itu memanggil teman-teman satu sekolahnya. jadilah mereka sekarang, berlari dengan cepat berharap agar mereka kehilangan jejak. bukan masalah mereka tak mampu menghajar. mereka tentu saja sangat mampu. hanya saja musuh membawa tongkat pemukul, kayu, entah benda tumpul lain untuk menghajar. musuh curang. sementara tao dan sehun hanya dengan tangan kosong. tidak imbang.

mereka terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan sampai tiba-tiba pinggiran jalan raya berubah jadi perumahan yang sepi. mata tao berputar cepat sambil terus berlari. ia tahu perumahan ini. yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pagar yang bisa di panjat, dan mereka berdua akan selamat. tapi sehun sudah hampir mati di belakangnya. ia memang tidak bisa berlari terlalu lama. ia lebih memilih menghajar daripada berlari. mereka berdua sudah berlari cukup jauh. musuh tidak terlihat di belakang mereka tapi kalau mereka berhenti berlari di tengah jalan dan tidak sembunyi, musuh pasti akan menemukan mereka. jadi tao langsung mencari rumah mana yang kira-kira aman untuk bersenyembunyi sementara. dan ia menemukan satu rumah dengan pagar cokelat yang ujung-ujungnya tidak lancip, tapi sangat tinggi. tao langsung menarik tangan sehun, tapi ia menggeleng cepat sambil membungkuk. perutnya pasti kesakitan karena kram. dan nafas sehun tersenggal-senggal seperti mau mati. tao dengan cepat menarik tangan sehun agar ia jatuh di punggungnya, kemudian berlari menuju rumah tempat persembunyian.

" sehun kau bisa memanjat? " tanya tao setelah ia menurunkan sehun dari punggungnya. ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sehun, menjaga agar ia tetap berdiri, sementara tangan lain memegangi wajah sehun erat. matanya menatap wajah sehun yang pucat dengan panik. sehun menggeleng lemah. mata sehun sudah terpejam dan tao yakin sebentar lagi sehun akan pingsan.

" sehun sayang dengarkan aku " bisik tao lirih dan panik sambil mengusap pipi sehun lembut, berharap sehun akan membuka mata. tapi sehun masih tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, dan matanya masih terpejam. tao semakin panik karena ia sudah bisa mendengar derap langkah orang berlari dari kejauhan. tao yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar langsung mencium sehun, membuka mulut sehun paksa dengan menarik rahang sehun agar mulutnya terbuka. sehun yang protes tidak bisa berbicara karena tao sesungguhnya sedang berusaha memasukkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan sehun. sehun mulai tidak bernafas dan ia berusaha mendorong tao di dadanya. tao langsung menarik wajahnya dan menatap sehun lekat. sehun sudah membuka mata dan ia sekarang sedang menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. tao lega karena caranya menyadarkan sehun berhasil, walaupun dengan sedikit kekerasan.

" kau tidak perlu memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam mulutku dasar bodoh " gerutu sehun setelah ia sudah bernafas dengan benar. tao hanya nyengir dan mencium sehun cepat sebagai permintaan maaf.

" kita harus memanjat dan bersembunyi di dalam rumah sampai mereka pergi. dengar, mereka sudah dekat dan kalau kita tidak segera... " omongan tao terhenti karena suara derap langkah orang berlari terdengar semakin jelas, walaupun mereka belum sampai di jalan perumahan. untuk beberapa detik tao dan sehun hanya bisa saling menatap dengan mata membelalak lebar. tapi sejurus kemudian tao langsung memanjat pagar terlebih dahulu, mencoba medan sekaligus memberi contoh sehun cara memanjat, sebelum kemudian melompat dari atas pagar dan mendarat dengan sempurna. mata sehun membelalak ngeri karena meskipun tidak berujung lancip, tapi pagar itu sangat tinggi. ia menatap tao ngeri dari balik pagar. tao hanya mengangguk kuat-kuat, tanda menyuruh sehun agar cepat memanjat.

" aku akan menangkapmu " bisik tao lirih saat sehun sudah mulai memanjat. sehun hanya mengangguk karena ia sedang konsentrasi penuh. sehun berusaha dengan sisa tenaga yang ada untuk memanjat persis seperti cara tao tadi. dalam hati ia merutuki tao yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal-hal ekstrim seperti ini. tentu saja ia bisa. melompat dari atas jendela lantai dua saja ia bisa, dengan santai pula. tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di ujung atas pagar. ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, tak berani melihat ke bawah.

" sehun lompat " bisik tao sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. sehun menelan ludah susah payah. ia takut melompat tapi ia sudah bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara langkah orang berlari. beberapa detik lagi mereka pasti sampai di jalanan perumahan. sehun menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. ia membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat ke bawah. tao dengan tangan terbuka mengadah menatapnya lekat, siap menangkap sehun. perasaan takut sehun mulai berkurang karena melihat pacarnya yang sedang berdiri di bawah. ia percaya tao akan menangkapnya. tao kuat dan ia tak mungkin meleset. sehun menghembuskan nafas lagi sebelum benar-benar melompat.

rasanya seperti terbang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus di kedua lengan tao. sehun tetap memejamkan matanya mulai dari melompat sampai mendarat. dan rasanya jantungnya hampir copot saat merasakan kedua lengan tao yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum ia menyentuh tanah. sehun menghela nafas lega, tapi tetap tidak membuka matanya. rasanya saking leganya, sehun langsung pingsan seketika, karena terlalu lelah dan takut. tao hanya tersenyum karena ia juga lega pacarnya sudah berani melompat dari ketinggian. tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap karena mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

tao melihat ada semak-semak di halaman rumah dan ia langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya, meringkuk membulat dengan sehun di pelukannya. sehun sendiri sudah tidak sadar jadi ia hanya diam saja bersandar di dada tao yang basah kuyup karena keringat. mata tao menatap tajam dari sela-sela semak, mengintip dimana letak musuh berada. dan benar saja. mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah. tao tanpa sadar menahan nafas, sebelah tangannya juga menutup mulut sehun agar ia tidak bersuara. tao memejamkan mata sambil memeluk sehun erat, berdoa semoga mereka cepat pergi.

" kemana perginya dua bajingan itu? "

" entahlah! aku bersumpah tadi melihat mereka berlari kearah sini. tapi sekarang mereka menghilang. pasti bersembunyi di suatu tempat "

" ck ck merepotkan saja. sudah, sudah. lebih baik kita kembali ke sekolah. sekarang sudah larut malam dan mencari mereka pun percuma. besok kita lanjutkan rencana kita "

tao baru bernafas saat ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka. artinya, mereka sudah cukup jauh. ia langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelah tangannya juga tidak menutupi mulut sehun lagi. sehun meskipun pingsan kadang-kadang mengeluarkan suara yang tidak-tidak. dan tao tidak mau mengambil resiko. sekarang ia lega karena rencana persembunyiannya berhasil. hal selanjutnya yang di lakukan adalah, meminta pertolongan. tao langsung mengambil hpnya dari saku celana dan langsung menelpon sahabatnya.

" halo? duizhang? cepat ke perumahan blok n dan jemput aku di rumah cat merah dengan pagar cokelat tinggi. jangan tanya dan bawa yang lain juga " ucap tao lirih dengan cepat. ia langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa butuh mendengar tanggapan kris. ia sudah mengerti. anggota osis sekolah mereka sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini. tawuran antar sekolah karena kesenjangan sosial dan prestasi. dan sebagai wakil ketua osis, tao juga sering dikepung massa seperti ini. hanya saja biasanya mereka tidak membawa senjata. kalau membawa sentaja berarti gawat. artinya mereka menantang sekolah tao dengan serius. dan sekolah tao pasti membalas sepuluh kali lebih kejam. senjata dibalas senjata. dan tao tidak segan-segan mengangkat senapannya nanti kalau ada yang berani curang lagi.

tao menyeringai karena membayangkan sebentar lagi akan ada tawuran besar antar sekolah. tapi untuk saat ini keselamatan sehun yang paling penting. sehun harus istirahat dan mereka harus segera memulihkan diri. tao memeluk pacarnya yang membulat di dadanya dengan erat. ia mencium puncak kepala sehun lembut, tak peduli kalau rambut pacarnya basah karena keringat. dan tao langsung tersenyum saat mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang ngebut dari kejauhan, memecah kesunyian malam.

* * *

strawberry cake and gundam. kris/luhan. 1116 words. domestic!au

warnings: a lot of swearing and mpreg. if you dont like the idea of mpreg then dont read.

" KRIS CEPAT KAU BANGUNKAN CHANYEOL! " teriak luhan dari dalam kamar di lantai dua. kris yang sedang minum kopi hitamnya langsung tersedak. untung saja ia tidak sampai menyembur, atau kemeja kerjanya akan kotor nanti. kris terbatuk-batuk sambil langsung mengambil air mineral dan menegaknya sampai habis.

" KRIS—"

" _GODDAMMIT LUHAN YES! I WILL WAKE HIM UP BUT PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CHOKED ON MY COFFEE BECAUSE OF YOU_ " seru kris tak kalah keras memotong teriakan histeris suaminya. bisa kris dengar suara erangan sehun dari lantai atas.

" _i don't want to go to school papa!_ " omel sehun sambil terus berlari di dalam kamar, kabur dari luhan yang sedang membawa seragam sekolahnya. luhan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. entah kenapa anaknya yang baru berumur lima tahun ini sudah pintar mencari alasan untuk menolak masuk sekolah.

" tapi kau harus masuk sekolah sehuna " ucap luhan sambil duduk di lantai berkarpet di dalam kamar sehun, lelah karena daritadi mengejar anaknya itu. hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun masuk sekolah, tapi ia sudah menolak mentah-mentah.

kris kebagian jatah mengurusi kakak sehun, chanyeol, yang sudah berumur 11 tahun dan sangat hiperaktif. kalau luhan dan sehun harus main kejar-kejaran setiap pagi, maka kris dan chanyeol harus gulat dulu baru chanyeol mau bangun tidur.

" aku masih ingin tidur papa. kenapa sekolah harus dimulai pagi sekali? aku ngantuk dan aku mau tidur " ucap sehun tetap protes sambil bergulung-gulung di lantai berkarpet dekat kaki luhan. luhan mendesah berat karena entah kenapa anaknya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya yang satu lagi. kris paling susah bangun pagi karena ia sangat suka tidur. kebiasaan buruk chanyeol dan sehun kalau digabung jadi satu akan menghasilkan kris saat muda dulu. tepat sekali. sekarang semua salah luhan karena kenapa juga ia menikah dengan _stupid giant_ satu itu.

" kalau kau mau sekolah dengan baik dan tidak nakal, aku akan membelikanmu mainan yang kamu inginkan! bagaimana sehuna? " tanya luhan dengan senyum lebar, berusaha membujuk anaknya. sehun berhenti berguling dan terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

" papa akan membelikanku gundam? " tanya sehun penuh harap. matanya berbinar dan wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali. luhan mengangguk mantap. sehun langsung melompat dan memeluk ayahnya erat.

" aku akan pergi sekolah! aku cinta papa! " sorak sehun girang sambil mencium basah pipi luhan. luhan hanya tertawa sambil memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya.

masalah luhan dan sehun sudah selesai karena sekarang luhan sedang memakaikan seragam sehun. sehun sudah mandi tadi dan ia sudah wangi. rambutnya sudah disisir dan ia siap berangkat ke sekolah. tapi kris dan chanyeol masih belum selesai gulat.

" _come. on. buddy. you. have. to. wake. up. now_ " ucap kris gemas sambil mengunci mati kedua lengan chanyeol di punggungnya. chanyeol mengerang dan berusaha menendang-nendang. untuk ukuran anak berumur 11 tahun, chanyeol adalah raksasa. tingginya sudah 170 cm. ia memang sangat mirip kris.

" _get off dad! ugh you are so heavy!_ " teriak chanyeol tak jelas karena wajahnya terbenam di bantal. kris yang duduk di pinggangnya hanya tertawa, tapi genggaman eratnya di kedua lengan chanyeol tetap tak melonggar sedikitpun. kaki chanyeol masih menendang-nendang. setelah beberapa saat akhirnya chanyeol lelah dan berhenti meronta. kris menunggu sesaat sebelum pindah dari pinggang chanyeol ke bagian lain tempat tidur. chanyeol mengerang karena pinggangnya sakit.

" _now wake up then take some shower channie. you have..._ " kris melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya, " _around twenty minutes to get ready for school_ "

chanyeol seakan terbang melompat dari atas tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. kris hanya tertawa dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. ia langsung melangkah turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. terlihatlah sehun yang sudah tampan memakai seragam barunya. kris sontak bersiul, kagum dengan anaknya yang memesona.

" _my little sehunie will go to school today right?_ " tanya kris sambil meraup sehun ke dalam gendongannya. sehun tertawa senang sambil memeluk leher ayahnya.

" _i will dad! i'll be good so papa will buy me new gundam_ " ucap sehun sambil mencium basah pipi ayahnya. kali ini dahi kris berkerut bingung. ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luhan yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk sehun. luhan pura-pura sibuk menata makanan sehingga ia tidak perlu menatap mata kris. mata kris menyipit. tapi ia langsung kembali tersenyum saat sehun cerita soal kartun kesukaannya.

" _dad, papa, sehuna, i'm going! i love you guys yeah bye!_ " teriak chanyeol sambil berlari keluar rumah dengan roti di mulut. sekolah chanyeol letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah, jadi ia hanya perlu berjalan untuk sampai disana. kris dan luhan hanya saling tatap, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas bersama-sama.

setelah selesai dengan semua keperluan sehun, mereka bertiga berjalan menuju porsche kris. luhan duduk di kursi penumpang samping kris, sementara kris sendiri menyetir. sehun duduk manis di pangkuan ayahnya. kris langsung ngebut menuju sekolah sehun karena ia sendiri hampir telat masuk kantor. ia terlalu lama mengobrol dengan sehun tadi. tapi ia tak ada waktu lain untuk mengobrol dengan anaknya kecuali pagi hari. kris selalu pulang larut malam, jadi ia hanya bisa bertemu anak-anaknya di pagi hari.

setelah menurunkan sehun, dan memastikan ia masuk ke kelas yang benar, luhan berlari-lari kecil kembali ke dalam mobil. kris langsung menginjak pedal gas dan ngebut ke kantor luhan. dan saat mereka sudah sampai, luhan tak segera turun dari mobil karena ia masih menyisir rambutnya. bagaimanapun terlambatnya kris nanti, ia tetap tidak menyuruh luhan cepat-cepat. ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai suaminya selesai. luhan baru buka suara ketika ia sedang memakai jasnya.

" _honey sweetheart my stupid giant, i'm pregnant. five weeks "_

kris mendadak tak bisa bernafas. luhan mengatakan hal tadi dengan santai, sambil mengancingkan jas hitamnya agar terlihat rapi. kris hanya bisa menatap luhan dengan ekspresi bodohnya. luhan menatap kris sebentar sebelum tertawa.

" _b—but... "_

" _no buts. since you fuck me almost every night, and you can't keep your hands to yourself, so yeah. anyway you don't have to pick me up tonight. i'll be out with sehun and chanyeol. for sehun's gundam. you know. i'll use your credit card to pay, and you can use your new sex toys on me tomorrow. seems fair huh?_ " ucap luhan sambil mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang dan memasukkan barang-barangnya. kris masih tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" _i'm going in now. see you kay. love you "_

setelah mencium bibir kris kuat-kuat, luhan pun hilang masuk ke dalam kantornya. kris masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka karena syok. ia baru sadar ketika mendengar suara dering hpnya yang keras.

" _what— "_

" _you are ten minutes late, moron. get you damn ass here right now or... "_

kris sudah mematikan sambungan karena ia langsung ngebut menuju kantor, walaupun sambil mengerang frustasi karena keluarga kecilnya baru saja ketambahan anggota baru lagi.

#_#_#_#


End file.
